


Deluxe Service

by McTagster



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur survived, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, post-chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTagster/pseuds/McTagster
Summary: After a long day working the bath at the Strawberry Welcome Center, you're not happy when you're asked to take care of the evening's last client. It's late, you're tired and you want to go home. But when you walk into the bathroom and see the man sitting in the tub, you quickly change your mind.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Deluxe Service

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around a year and a half after chapter 6, during an alternate ending that Arthur truly deserves.
> 
> Will eventually be part of a bigger story that I've been (and still am) writing, from Arthur's POV.

You sigh and roll your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest as you look at Mr Harrison.

“Please? He’s the last one tonight, and he might not even want your services!”

“Like Hell he won’t,” you scoff, “men that come in here always want the deluxe service”

Mr Harrison looks at you pleadingly.

You know full well you’ll do it; you won’t turn down the extra money, but you’re gonna make sure he knows you ain’t happy about staying late. You bite your bottom lip and pretend to consider the request as he watches you with bated breath. You can’t help being amused by his expression and the fact that you know you’re the only bath girl in the Strawberry hotel that can get away with talking to him like this. You’re the best girl he has, the girl that most of the regular clients ask for. Mr Harrison allows you to get away with behaviour that he won’t accept from the others, and that’s why you make him wait a few beats longer before you agree.

“Fine,” you breathe with a smile

“Thank you! he’s definitely the last one tonight, I promise!”

“Sure” you smirk at him as you start to make your way up the stairs and head for the bathroom. You’d been looking forward to getting home tonight after such a long and busy day and you hope you can get through this last one quickly.

As you approach the door you adjust your top, moving the straps down slightly to reveal the pale skin of your shoulders. Then you smooth a few stray strands of your hair back behind your ear before you rap three times on the door.

“Would you like any assistance in there?” you call, your face close against the wood to make sure the man inside hears you. There’s silence for a moment or two before you get an answer.  


“Shoar, why not? Sounds good” the voice that floats through the door to you is deep and rumbling and…sexy. You smile to yourself, wondering what kind of a man such a voice might belong to. You push the door open, step inside and look at the man sitting in the tub.

Your breath hitches the moment you see him, and you try to compose yourself as you turn to close the door behind you. When you turn back, he’s looking up at you, the faintest hint of a smile on his mouth. You walk slowly towards him, drinking in every detail you can of his face and you quickly decide he’s the most handsome feller you’ve ever seen. You silently thank Mr Harrison for asking you to take care of this one tonight.

When you reach the tub, you bend over and dip a hand into the hot water, looking directly into his stunning blue-green eyes as you do. He looks a little uncomfortable. You touch him high up on his inner thigh as your hand swirls around, and he flinches for a second, looking at you with an expression you can’t quite read. Is he shy? you wonder. He sure doesn’t look like the shy type. You pull your hand from the water and sit on the side of the tub.

“Now, just sit back and relax; you’re gonna feel so good after I’m through with you” you tell him as you put your hands on his broad shoulders. As soon as your hands are on him, he drops his head and closes his eyes, relaxing into your touch. As you begin to move your hands, gliding them over his firm muscles, gently massaging him, the faintest moan of pleasure escapes his lips. Full, luscious lips, you notice. While he has his eyes closed, you take the opportunity to study him further. His face is so damned handsome you swear your heart is beating faster because of it. You’d actually describe him as beautiful.

“Let me know if you want anything extra” you say, and you surprise yourself by hoping that he’ll want the kind of extras you don’t usually give to your clients. But he says nothing, just opens his eyes for a brief moment and gives you a non-committal smile.You massage him for a minute or two, watching his face as he reacts to your touch, sometimes grimacing a little as you find and push at a knot in his tense shoulders.

He’s said nothing about not wanting to talk, as some of the customers do, so you decide to try and strike up a bit of conversation with him. Even if he’s not very forthcoming, you think, at the very least, you’ll get to hear that deep, growly voice again.

“You seem so tense darlin’, you should really relax” you venture, hoping to get a response from him. He opens his eyes again and looks at you but says nothing before he lowers his gaze back down.

“Does that feel good?” you ask, slightly annoyed with yourself that you feel so determined and frankly, _desperate_ to get him to respond.

“Shoar” he answers you lazily, and that one word is enough to send a wave of pleasure surging through your loins. He’s seemingly a man of few words, but you’re not one to give up easily. You wait another minute before asking him another question.

“I hope I’m not scrubbing too hard?” you say, a light tone to your voice. After a few beats, he opens his eyes again and slides them sideways towards you.

“No, s’fine” he answers with a smile.

“Only fine?”

He chuckles a little at that “Feels real niice”

“Well, good” you smile back at him. And that seems to be enough to get him to open up a little.

“Didn’t your parents warn you ‘bout talkin’ to naked strangers?” he asks with grin and the question makes you laugh out loud.

“Ha! So, you’re handsome, and funny”

“I ain’t so sure ‘bout that” he scoffs.

“Well, I am”

And then you ask him something that you never ask your clients, partly because you know its unprofessional, but mostly because usually, you really couldn’t care less about the answer.  
“So, you have a name mister?”

He hesitates for just a moment before he speaks “Arthur”

“Arthur” you echo him with a smile, “that’s a fine name”

“And what ‘bout you? You have a name?”

You lean forward and whisper your name softly into his ear, causing him to shiver slightly as your breath tickles him.

“Well that’s a fine name too” he breathes, looking at you with that sideways glance that leaves you with a feeling of butterflies in your stomach. You keep yourself composed as you remember you have a job to do, as much as you’d like to spend more time flirting with him.

“Think you need a good scrub before the water gets cold, Arthur”

You take hold of his arm and he allows you to pull it from the water and rest it on the side of the tub. You’re acutely aware of his eyes on you as you scrub from his wrist up to his shoulder, enjoying the hardness of his muscles, every curve wet and glistening. The mere sight of him is making you throb.

You finish and lower his arm back down, before you reach across him and gesture for him to raise his other arm out of the water. He does, and rests it as before, on the side of the tub. He talks to you again, asking you if you’re spoken for and you laugh aloud for the second time. Your reaction makes him smile as he looks up at you.

“Do we know each other that well now?” you chuckle. He looks a little sheepish as he drops his head back down, but the smile remains on his lips.

As you start to gently but firmly scrub his arm, you lean in close, deliberately pushing your breasts close to his face, and he has no choice but to notice. You see his eyes slide to them and his mouth parts slightly before he swallows hard. The heat and moisture in the room is making you sweat, and droplets trickle down your chest, disappearing between the soft, firm mounds of your breasts. You notice his breath quicken slightly, his eyes still fixed on you and you lean in such a way that your top slides off one of your shoulders, revealing more flesh.

Then he glances at your face, and when you make eye contact you expect him to look away after being caught in the act of ogling you. But he doesn’t. He maintains the eye contact, so you smile. A wicked, suggestive smile, and his smile broadens in return.

You finish washing his arm and dip your hand once more into the water between his legs. Your breasts are even closer to his face as you swirl your hand around in the soapy water. You deliberately let your hand glide towards his crotch. You want to find out exactly what effect your flirting and touching is having on him and you quickly find out as your fingers bump into his half-hard cock.

“Oops, don’t mind me” you say, a teasing tone to your voice.

He flinches again as you touch him, but you swear you can read disappointment in his eyes as your hand moves away and you sit back upright

You sit back on the edge of the tub, and with your right hand, gently put your hand on his chest. The feel of him, broad and strong under your hand means it’s your turn to shiver, ever so slightly, as a wave of pleasure throbs between your legs.

You apply a little pressure to force him to sit back against the tub. He looks up at you again and complies when you reach to pull his leg from the water. He rests it on the side of the tub, and you go to work scrubbing the length of it, slow and sensual, all the way from his ankle to his upper thigh. He relaxes back and closes his eyes again.

“Does that feel good?” You repeat your earlier question and he hums in response. You scrub his other leg in the same fashion and when he sits forward in the tub again, you go back to rubbing and massaging his shoulders.

You know you should end it here, tell him he’s all clean and that you hope he’ll be back or some other line you always feed the men that come in here. But you don’t want it to end, and, you’re pretty sure he doesn’t want it to either. You lean forward and whisper close to his ear.

“So, would you like anything…. extra?” you ask him, the implication in your voice crystal clear. He looks back at you, and for a moment you think he’s going to say no, the look in his eyes almost surprised. Before he can think on it too much and give you the answer you don’t want to hear, you slide your hand off his shoulder, down his chest and over the toned muscles of his stomach. Then you bring it back, rubbing in circles, brushing his ear with your lips as you do, causing him to shudder. And it seems to do the trick.

“What you offerin’?” he asks, his voice low and rumbling as his eyes darken with unmistakable lust.

“Everthin’” you whisper.

He only smiles again in response, but the message in his eyes is clear. You smile at him as you lean to pick up a bar of soap from the bath caddy and swirl it slowly between your wet hands, working up a good lather. You purposely drop it into the water between his legs with a plop, knowing you’ll have to search for it later. Then you place one hand on his shoulder and rub soap onto his chest with the other. You circle slowly around each of his nipples and watch with a smile as each one hardens under your touch. You notice his cheeks flushing slightly as your hand slides downwards over his stomach, caressing the hard muscle.

Your top falls down your chest further, revealing even more of your breasts, and as you lean further forwards, your hand sliding into the water between his legs, your breasts almost touch his face. He stares with glazed eyes, his mouth parts slightly and his breathing becomes deeper. He shudders again.

You rock your upper body back and forward as you pretend to search for the soap, your top slipping further with each movement, until one of your nipples is revealed. He swallows hard and a low groan escapes him as you thrust your chest forward until your erect nipple is less than an inch from his mouth. You lower your face close to his, brush your lips across his forehead and he raises his head to look you in the eyes. His eyes are full of desire and it makes your throbbing intensify.

For a few moments you stare into his blue-green eyes before you lean in and brush his lips with your own. Then you plant a soft, loose kiss at the corner of his mouth, and then another. He doesn’t respond at first though his arousal is obvious to you, the pupils of his eyes blown wide.

“Don’t be shy handsome,” you whisper, “don’t you wanna kiss me?”

You lean in again, and this time, he kisses you back. Slowly at first, almost tentatively, before he brings a hand up to your face, caresses your cheek and deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You can taste the faint flavour of whisky on his tongue as it swirls around your own. His hand moves from your cheek, down your neck and over your exposed breast where he gently squeezes, causing you to moan gently into his mouth. Your hand is still in the water and you slide it along his thigh until you reach his cock. You smile against his mouth as you run your hand up his length and feel the size of him. He’s big. And rock hard. He grunts softly as you curl your fingers around him and squeeze gently, his kissing becoming more urgent by the second. Your own arousal is heightening, and you can feel the wetness between your legs.

“You’re such a big boy” you whisper against his lips, your hand still around him in the water. 

He pulls away from you, and grabs at your top, pulling it down slowly until both your ample breasts are freed from the confines of the fabric. He just stares at them for a second and you see the darkness in his eyes intensify.

“Fuck” he breathes before he leans forward, his upper body clearing the water. He takes one of your nipples between his lips and sucks it into the warm wetness of his mouth. His tongue flicks, swirls and presses against your nipple before he sucks deeply, and you can’t help the yelp that escapes you as a tingle of pleasure emanates from the spot where his tongue is probing you. He keeps his mouth on you and reaches around your waist, pulling your body tight against his head to take as much of your breast into his mouth as he can. His tongue continues to swirl in circles around your nipple and you moan gently as pleasure ripples through your whole body.

Suddenly, he breaks away, freeing your swollen flesh from his mouth with a pop. Keeping one hand around your waist, he moves to get up and your grip on him slips away as he gets to his knees. Water sloshes over the side of the tub, splashing on the floor at your feet. You feel your heart beating faster still, thudding inside your chest as he looks at you. He reaches up with his free hand and cups your face gently. You look at each other for a moment before he leans in again and begins to kiss your open mouth hungrily. You match his enthusiasm as you push your tongue into his mouth, tasting him again. He slides his hand up your back and neck to the back of your head and his fingers clench as he grabs a fistful of your hair and gently but firmly pulls you closer to him. He moves his other hand from your waist and grabs your naked breast again, gently kneading it as he continues to kiss you, causing you to whine, the combined sensations of his hand on your breast and his tongue against yours driving you crazy.

You enjoy kissing him and the feeling of his hand on you for a time before you reluctantly pull away from him to stand up. He looks at you with surprise, his hands dropping to side of the tub, gripping the edge.

You smile down at him before you swiftly pull your top over your head and throw it to the floor. He looks at you and swallows, his breathing heavy, his eyes narrowing wickedly as a smile spreads across his face. You tease him by pushing the tips of your thumbs under the waistbands of both your long skirt and your drawers, pulling them down ever so slightly to reveal the naked flesh of your stomach. You watch as his eyes lower to your hands, his smile drops, and he licks his lips.

“You want me to take these off too, handsome?” You ask him. He looks back up and makes eye contact, and his gaze is intense. He doesn’t speak, just nods his head slowly.

“Are you sure?” You tease him further, pulling the waist bands lower still, just enough so that he can catch a glimpse of your dark hair. His only response is to groan and raise an eyebrow, his eyes not moving from your crotch. You turn your back to him and quickly kick off your shoes before you slowly start to pull your skirt and drawers down. As you do, you bend over, your legs slightly apart as the soft fabric slides down your long legs, your ass pointing directly at him.

“Jesus” You hear him whisper breathlessly behind you and the sound of him makes you grin. You’re enjoying teasing him immensely. You remain bent over as you step slowly out of the skirt and drawers piled at your feet, before you stand up slower still and turn to face him. You notice he has one hand reaching between his legs, moving slowly back and forth as he strokes himself.

“Hey, stop that,” you tell him with mock sternness, “That big feller is mine”

He huffs out a breath.

“Well then get over here an’ stop teasin’” he says, his hand still moving.

You walk to him, taking your sweet time, making sure he has plenty of opportunity to look at your naked body before you reach the tub. He reaches out again as if to pull you towards him, but you hold up a hand and he stops, cocking his head questioningly.

“Sit back down big boy, and let me join you in there”

He smiles and obliges, lowering himself back into a sitting position in the tub, still watching you as he does. You move forward again, clutch the side of the tub and climb in. You stand between his parted legs and stare down at him for a long moment, enjoying the view of his broad chest and muscular arms before you kneel in the water. It’s still warm and you sigh gently as its heat envelopes your legs.

“Just lie back and let me take care of you” You tell him as you dip your arms into the water up to your elbows. You move your hands along the bottom of the tub, searching again for the bar of soap until you find it and bring it up, swirling it again between your hands. When you’ve worked up a thick, soapy lather, you drop the soap and reach forward to rub his chest and stomach, spreading the lather across his wet skin. He sighs at your touch and leans back again before you slide your hands down between his parted legs and curl your fingers once again around his length. He groans and closes his eyes as you gently stroke him with one hand and cup his balls with the other. His hands come up to grip the sides of the tub, his chest rising and falling faster as you slowly pump him. Then he opens his eyes and watches as you continue to work him. He swallows hard and starts gently rocking his hips, thrusting himself into your grip before he lets his head fall back. You can see he’s already getting close and that won’t do, you think to yourself, so you stop abruptly, releasing him and bringing your hands out of the water. He almost whimpers and raises his head back up to look at you.

“Damn,” he utters quietly, “you enjoyin’ teasin’ me missy?”

“You bet I am” you say with a smirk.

He suddenly leans forward, sitting upright, and reaches for you. You scoot towards him to kneel between his thighs and he goes in for another kiss. You happily oblige, kissing him back, wrapping your arms around his big shoulders. The feel of his body against yours, the strong, hard muscles of his back under your roaming hands is making you hotter, wetter and more desperate for him. Under the water, his hands glide up your thighs to caress your hips. You kiss for a while, exploring each other’s hot mouths. Then reluctantly, he breaks the kiss to push you gently and ever so slightly away from him so that he can see your body. He looks at you, his eyes burning, letting out a small moan of appreciation at the sight of you before he smooths his rough hands up your belly and the slope of your ribcage. You reach out to your sides and grab each of his knees and push his legs closer together, allowing you to lift your own legs and straddle his thighs. He smiles at you again, sliding his hands further up your body, and you draw in a quick breath as he cups your breasts.

“Yer so beautiful” he breathes, his voice almost a whisper as he gently squeezes your breasts, rubbing his thumbs over your erect nipples.

“I could say the same about you” you reply with a smile. He huffs gently at that, the smile disappearing from his lips and his reaction makes you frown. You hold onto his wrists and pull his hands away from you. He looks at you warily as you do, and you find yourself wondering what he’s thinking. It’s your turn to cup his face in your hands. Feeling the roughness of his beard against your soft fingertips, you lean in and kiss him again; one long, slow lustful kiss before you break away and look directly into his beautiful eyes.

“You, mister, are the most handsome feller I have _ever_ laid my eyes on”

He looks at you for a moment, his expression difficult to read. You smile at him, lower your hands and rub his thighs, tantalizingly close to his throbbing cock. His eyes search your face and you notice his breathing start to quicken again.

“You really are a beautiful man” you whisper with your mouth close to his. Then your eyes meet again.

Without a word, he suddenly leans forward, sending water sloshing to the other end of the tub in a huge wave. He grabs you around your waist and pulls you further onto him, kissing you roughly as he grabs your ass, lifts you up effortlessly, spreads your cheeks and lowers you down over his lap. You let out a surprised yelp and grab at his shoulders to steady yourself. Then you’re kissing again, your lips and tongues raising each other’s passion as he holds you up out of the water by your ass. Then slowly, gently he lowers you down, and you feel the hot tip of his cock against your entrance and the touch makes you ache for him.

Your own breath is coming quickly now, matching his as he releases his grip slightly and you sink slowly onto him. As your wet, tight heat encloses him, he lets out a loud groan and his head falls back. A wave of ecstasy surges through you at the same time, and your groan of pleasure is as loud as his. With your hands still on his huge shoulders, you start to move, rocking back and forth, pleasure coursing through you both as you gently ride him.

“Damn gurrl” he growls as he grabs your hips tightly and bucks his hips to meet each one of your thrusts forward. Water moves further up the side of the tub with each rocking movement until it’s thrown over the sides, splashing loudly to the floor. You lean down and brace your palms against his shoulders, pushing your weight into your spread hands as you grind against him, faster and faster, your breath quickening. He keeps his hands on your hips, his fingers digging into your flesh, pulling you forward and pushing you back as you rock.

You make eye contact with him and he quickly moves a hand away from your hips, slips it behind your neck and pulls your mouth onto his. You feel the soft fullness of his lips against yours and you can’t help yourself; your mouth slides down, your teeth knocking momentarily against his before you close your teeth around his bottom lip and bite him. Not too hard, you don’t want to really hurt him, but enough to make him jump a little and let out a small cry of surprise. You grin as he pulls his head away from yours and the expression on his face is an amusing mix of bewilderment and lust. You stop riding him as he raises an eyebrow.

“Hmm, so you like to be rough eh?” he asks, his voice low and breathy. You lean in close to him again and plant a soft kiss on his sore lip.

“Yes, I do,” you reply before you kiss him again, “and I like it to work both ways” you smile against his mouth and you feel him smile back.

“That so?” he whispers

“Uh huh” You kiss him again.

Suddenly, he leans forward, grabbing you around your waist with one arm, his other hand on the side of the tub as he pushes himself up and out of the water, getting to his feet with you still wrapped around him. You quickly put both arms around his neck to stop from falling back as he steps out of the tub, water streaming noisily off your bodies, holding you effortlessly as if you weighed barely anything at all. He puts you down on the ground in front of him and before you can go in to kiss him again, he grabs your shoulders and spins you around. You feel one big hand on your hip, and he presses the other flat against your back to push you forward a step so that your knees bump the side of the tub.

“Bend over gurl” he orders, and you can’t help the grin that spreads across your face. You quickly comply, putting up no resistance as he pushes at your back and pulls at your hip, bending you forward with your head over the tub. You grip the side of it with both hands to brace yourself for what you know is coming. Your face is flushed red and you’re breathing hard; the anticipation together with your raging lust threatening to totally overwhelm you. You instinctively spread your legs further apart, ready and willing to take him. Then his right hand moves from your back and a moment later you feel the tip of his cock as he guides himself to you. You gasp loudly and your mouth falls open as he slides himself in, groaning as he pushes forward, filling you up. Pleasure surges through you in waves as he starts to move, gently and slowly at first, before he quickens his pace.

“Oh…. fuck …fuck …” you breathe as he thrusts into you, gripping your hips tightly, beautiful grunts and groans escaping him every time his hips slap your ass. You grip tightly onto the edge of the tub, desperately trying to prevent yourself from being shoved forward from the pure force of his thrusting. The whole tub shakes as you hold on, until the caddy slips from its perch across the top and the contents crash down into the water.

Suddenly you feel a sharp sting as he slaps you hard across your ass, and you cry out. But you don’t have much time to recover before you feel another, even harder slap in the same spot. You cry out again, but he ignores you and carries on his relentless pace, ramming hard and fast as you try to maintain your grip on the edge of the tub. Your ass begins to sting, but the sensation only adds to your arousal, heightening your pleasure even further. Then he pulls out of you, suddenly and without warning, causing you to gasp loudly yet again. He pulls you up to stand and spins you back around to face him. You stand and stare at him for a moment before he pulls you to him, lowers his face to yours and kisses you. As you deepen the kiss, pushing your tongue into his mouth, he reaches down and grabs you roughly by the ass and lifts you as you instinctively wrap your legs around his hips.

He carries you over to a wooden bench sitting against the wall, never breaking the kiss, looking sideways to the ground to see where he’s going as his tongue dances with your own.  


Then he sits down on the bench, still with you wrapped around him. You move your legs from behind him and bend your knees, straddling him so that he can sit back. He slides his hands up your back and pulls you close as you carry on kissing each other hungrily. Then he breaks away and looks at you, his eyes burning.

“Get up” he orders, and you don’t know quite what he’s asking. You look at him questioningly.

“Up,” he repeats, and gives your rump a light slap, “up on yer knees”

You obey and rise onto your knees, one planted either side of his thighs on the wooden bench. Your stomach is level with his head, and you put your hands on his shoulders to balance yourself.

“You shoar you like it rough?” he asks as he raises his chin to look up at you. His voice is low and rumbly, and you feel yourself throbbing as he speaks.

“That’s what I said didn’t I?” you reply with a raised eyebrow. His mouth twitches into a smile for a second before he wraps his left arm around you suddenly, trapping your right arm against yourself. Then he pulls your body hard against his left shoulder. He holds you in place tightly as he reaches up with his free hand and gently begins to rub the soft flesh of your ass. You moan gently as the light sting that’s still present tingles under his touch.

“I was thinkin’ I should punish you a little fer teasing me earlier” he says quietly, and you realise what he’s planning. The thought causes your breath to hitch, and heat rises in your cheeks. The only sound you can make is a little hum as you slide your free arm down the front of his neck to his chest, pushing your fingers through the fine dusting of hair. His hand continues to rub circles over your ass as you find one of his nipples and quickly pinch it hard between your thumb and finger.

“Shit!” he yells as he jumps, causing the bench to smack back against the wall with a thud. You can’t help but grin to yourself, his reaction amusing and arousing you in equal measure. He still has you in a tight grip with his left arm stretched around you, his hand holding your waist.

“Damn gurl,” he growls through gritted teeth, “You really do need to be punished, dontcha?”

You don’t answer, just slide your hand over his chest, wordlessly threatening to do the same thing again, but before you can, you feel an almighty sting as he smacks your naked ass again. Hard. You cry out with shock and pain, but he doesn’t hold back, pulling his hand back and quickly landing another blow, then another, the sound of his palm striking your flesh filling the room. He pauses for a moment and rubs gentle circles again before you feel him pull his arm away and you tense your whole body in anticipation. Another two smacks in quick succession leave you moaning and writhing in his grip. The sting is painful but fills you with so much pleasure you want to burst with it.

“You had enough?” he asks, looking up at you. 

You look back down at him and smile, your breath coming in short gasps. His grip on you loosens and you quickly straddle him again. He reaches behind you with both hands and rubs at your back as you hum quietly and kiss him. 

And then he stands again, lifting you as effortlessly as he did before, this time by your thighs to avoid your sore flesh. Using the edge of the bench for leverage, he kneels on the ground and lowers you gently onto your back. He moves between your legs, his thick thighs pushing yours apart as he shifts forwards. Staying up on his knees, he lets his hands roam slowly and gently up your legs from your ankles to your knees. His hands are warm and rough, and his touch is making you shudder in the best possible way.

He looks at you hungrily, and you watch as his eyes trail down your body, pausing at your breasts - rising and falling with your deep breaths - down your stomach, and his gaze stops between your legs. He pushes outwards and spreads your knees apart further until your legs are wide open. His hooded eyes burn as he drinks in the sight, moaning and licking his lips.

His breath starts to quicken as he begins to rub the skin of your inner thighs, thumbs moving in circles as he slowly glides his hands down your skin, closer to the wet cleft between your legs. He stops with his thumbs tantalizingly close, and the anticipation causes you to arch your back and gently whimper as you clench your eyes shut; you’re not sure how much more of this you can take. You just want him inside you again. Right now. You take a few breaths before you open your eyes, and when you do, he’s looking right at you, his gaze piercing.

You stare at each other for a moment, each enjoying the sight of the other in the dim glow of the candlelit room. Then you move your eyes to search his face and body, taking in the full glorious sight of him as he looms over you, still damp and glistening with water and sweat. When you return your gaze to his eyes, he’s still watching you.

“Please” you whisper.

“Please what?” he whispers back

“Please just fuck me” you’re begging now, which is unlike you, but this man is unlike any man you’ve ever met. No man has ever made you feel this hungry for him before.

“Oh, I will,” he replies. 

His voice is low and gruff as he smirks at you and moves his left hand to rest on your stomach. He waits a few more beats, teasing you before he moves his other hand and gently dips his finger inside you. You draw in a quick breath and bite your lip.

“You like that darlin’?” he asks quietly, stilling his hand for a moment.

“Yes”

“What was that?” he teases

“Yes!” you answer more urgently, willing him to shut up and get on with it. He rumbles out a low chuckle as you twist your body and reach for his wrist. Before you can touch him, he pushes his finger deeper into your heat, twisting his wrist around as he does.

“Oh God!” you cry out as he curls his finger inside you, hitting a spot that makes stars dance in your vision, a strange but wonderful pleasure pulsing through your body.

“I think God is sittin’ this one out” he whispers with another smirk. And that, despite the feelings coursing through your body, makes you gasp out a laugh. 

Your laugh is cut short as he quickly pulls his finger out of you, and then just as quickly, pushes it back in.

He repeats the action, over and over, sometimes curling his finger, alternating between teasingly slow and breathtakingly fast. The whole time he watches your face, little smiles dancing at the corners of his mouth when you cry out with pleasure or groan with need. And then he moves his hand from your stomach to his mouth and you watch as he licks the tip of his thumb. You’re not sure what he’s doing but you don’t have time to think on it before he lowers his hand back down and he’s suddenly pressing his thumb to the sensitive little nub of flesh above your entrance.

You gasp again as he begins to move his thumb in slow circles, massaging the spot as he continues to slide the finger of his other hand in and out of you. You have no idea how much time passes, but the pleasure rises in you with each passing second, building and building, heat rising to the surface of your skin, intense pleasure pooling low in your belly and between your legs with every stroke of his thumb and finger.

And then he abruptly stops, pulls his hands away. You stare up at him, panting and frowning, but all he does is smile down at you before he crawls forward between your legs and hovers over you on all fours. He lowers his mouth to yours and kisses you, long and slow, before he pulls his mouth away and lowers himself down.

He reaches down between your bodies and you feel him guide himself to your entrance. You throw your arms around his shoulders and grip him tightly as he pushes his hips forwards and slides himself in. He lets out a long groan of pleasure as he does, and you feel the vibrations from his chest against yours.

As he starts to move in a slow, gentle rhythm, the feeling of him inside you is more intense than before; he somehow feels bigger, harder and you quickly buck your hips up to meet his thrusts, desperate to have him as deep inside you as you possibly can. As his pace quickens, his breath comes in short gasps and grunts, his hot breath on your neck as he drops his head next to yours.  
He shifts his position slightly and the pleasure coursing through you intensifies even further as his cock fills you up and his body grinds against yours, touching and rubbing in just the right places. As he fucks you, harder and faster, the heat starts to rise on your skin again, your pleasure builds, and he knocks a gasp from you with every thrust of his hips. A string of little curses spills from his mouth, and the sound of his deep voice and his obvious pleasure only serves to raise your own excitement even more, sweetly ascending, taking you again to that wonderful, torturous edge.

He raises his head and looks right at you, his face close to yours, sweat dripping from his brow. You put an arm to the back of his neck and pull him down to you, kissing him, feeling the roughness of his beard against your mouth. You strive to press your knees together, gripping his body as you feel his muscles become taut and he starts to lose his rhythm.

And then the pleasure explodes within you, spreading through you in intense waves as your muscles clench hard around his cock and you buck your hips up. His own release quickly follows yours as he pants and grunts loudly, spilling himself inside you through the last shaky thrusts of his hips.

And then you’re relaxing, floating, and he lets his head drop down next to yours as you both come down from your high, basking in the feeling of drained contentment. A few minutes pass before he rolls himself off you and lies next to you on the floor. You curl onto your side against him, drape an arm across his broad chest and rest your head on his shoulder.

“Well, it sure was nice getting to know you Arthur”

You feel a rumble in his chest as he huffs out a laugh.

“Likewise,” he answers, and you smile against his chest.


End file.
